everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever
Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever is the fourth video of the Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. It is released on October 17, 1993. Plot Huckle and his friends have on a musical show in Huckle's backyard with Huck himself as the emcee and Lowly Worm as the not hug manager as they sing songs about shapes, letters, numbers and more. Featuring songs like "The Alphabet Song," "Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes," "If You're Happy and You Know It" and many others! Segments and Songs #Tickets with Huckle Cat and Intro #Shapes Everywhere - Sung by Ole Owl #The Alphabet Song - Sung by Hilda Hippo #The Alphabet Song 2 - Sung by Hilda Hippo #Opposites - Sung by Alex and Anne Bear #I Love to Count - Sung by Freddie Fox #Up, Down, In and Out - Sung by Lily Bunny #If You're Happy and You Know It - Sung by Huckle Cat #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes - Sung by Ursula, Mary Mouse, Marvin Mouse, Sergeant Murphy, Mr. Frumble, Farmer Fox, Farmer Alfalfa, Grocer Cat, Ralphie Raccoon, Edna Bunny, Pig Will and Pig Won't and a Bug #Look, Look, Carefully - Sung by Rhonda Raccoon #Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas - Sung by Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Freddie Fox, and Rhonda Raccoon #Closing Song - Sung by Ole Owl, Huckle Cat, Sally Cat, Rhonda Raccoon, Hilda Hippo, Ursula, Lily Bunny, Freddie Fox, Mary Mouse and Marvin Mouse Characters Featured *Huckle Cat *Lowly Worm *Sally Cat *Hilda Hippo *Lily Bunny *Freddie Fox *Ursula Pig *Rhonda Raccoon *Sergeant Murphy *Bananas Gorilla *Mr. Frumble *Farmer Alfalfa *Farmer Fox *Miss Honey *Grocer Cat *Mr. Mouse *Mrs. Mouse *Mary Mouse *Marvin Mouse *Ole Owl *Mr. Pig *Mrs. Pig *Mr. Owl *Mrs. Owl *Mr. Fox *Mrs. Fox *Mr. Bunny *Mrs. Bunny *Mr. Raccoon *Mrs. Raccoon *Mrs. Hippo *Alex Bear *Anne Bear *Ralphie Raccoon Trivia/Goofs *This video was released on October 17, 1993, the same year that Big Idea Productions released the first episode of VeggieTales, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, two months later. It's also the same year that Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever was also released on video way before this episode came, that Aardman Animation released the second Wallace and Gromit cartoon, The Wrong Trousers, that Nickelodeon aired the first season of Joe Murray's TV series, Rocko's Modern Life, the fourth season of Jim Jinkins' TV series, Doug, the third season of John Kricfalusi's TV series, The Ren & Stimpy Show, and the third season of Klasky-Csupo's TV series, Rugrats, that Turner Entertainment released the film Tom and Jerry: The Movie, that Humongous Entertainment released the second Putt-Putt video game, Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon ''on PC and Macintosh, that Broderbund released the video game, ''Where in Space Is Carmen Sandiego? on Macintosh,'' that PBS aired the eleventh season of ''Reading Rainbow, that Wee Sing Productions released The Wee Sing Train ''on VHS, that Strand Home Video released ''Thomas, Percy & the Dragon & Other Stories and Daisy & Other Thomas Stories on home video, that MTV and BBC Two aired the third season of Liquid Television, that Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment released, the Steven Spielberg film, Schindler's List, that ABC aired the seventh season of Jeff Franklin's TV series, Full House, that Touchstone and Walt Disney Pictures released, the stop-motion film, The Nightmare Before Christmas, that Barney Home Video released Barney's Home Sweet Homes ''on home video, that Children's Television Workshop released ''Sesame Street's 25th Wonderful Years/''Birthday: A Musical Celebration on home video, that KCTS Seattle aired the first season of the Disney TV series, ''Bill Nye the Science Guy, that Fox Kids aired the first season of the TV series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, that Fox aired the first season of the TV series, The X-Files,'' and the fifth season of ''The Simpsons, that YTV aired the fourth season of the TV series, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, that PBS aired the second season of the TV series, Ghostwriter, that MTV aired the third season of Beavis and Butt-Head, that Walt Disney Home Video released'' Disney Sing Along Songs: Friend Like Me'', and Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas on VHS, that Scholastic published, two Walter Wick books, I Spy: Fun House and I Spy: Mystery, that ABC Video released, the first Wiggles video, Wiggle Time ''on VHS, that Random House/Broderbund Company released, two ''Living Books games, The Tortoise and the Hare and The New Kid on the Block on PC and Macintosh,'' and that View-Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, and Together Again Video Productions released ''Kidsongs: Play Along Songs, and Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals on VHS. *On the future VHS/DVD releases of the video, the instrumental part of Please Learn Some Manners, Bananas played in the credits is replaced with Thomas' Anthem from "Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends", which half is played during the credits. *This is the fourth and last video of the classic Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever series. * This is the only time Hilda Hippo sings. * Alex and Anne weren't in the closing song. * In the closing song, Ursula wasn't wearing a ribbon. * This is the only time Freddie Fox banana peel slippery takes a curtain falls like throwing sword and shield from Hercules. * This is the only episode Fireman Ralph and the pig firefighters doesn't make these appearances. Trailers * Richard Scarry's Best Videos Ever promo Gallery Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever.jpeg Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever Category:No Episode Indoors Category:Episodes Where the Kids Cheers and Applause Was Heard Category:Episodes That Start Outside Category:No Skidoo Category:No Mailtime Category:No Video Letter